


Mine

by saeranhaeyo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeranhaeyo/pseuds/saeranhaeyo
Summary: Airaian and Saeran take advantage of their alone time.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote a while back but never got to share.

**Pairing:** Saeran Choi x Airaian Nolan (OC)

**Rated:** Explicit

**Word Count: ** 2,010  


~*~

Airaian stood at the front door of the flat, her heart racing, hands clammy and sweaty. She wasn’t quite sure why she was acting this way. It wasn’t as if this was her first time here, either- Saeyoung and Saeran had invited herself and Anneliese over plenty of times before.

_ Except this time, _ her mind reminded, _ Saeyoung and Anneliese are not there. _

Hgh! 

Airaian shivered, though with what feeling she did not know. Excitement? Pleasure? Both? Being alone with Saeran wasn’t a new thing either...but then again on the flip side of things, each time this was the case, they were in public. Taking a deep breath, she straightened her shoulders and knocked on the door…

As if on cue, Saeran answered within minutes, his cheeks were flushed pink while his mint green eyes shone bright. His hair was slightly tousled, as if he’d just gotten out of bed, and Airaian felt her heartbeat speed up - God, he was _ so _sexy.

“Airie,” he said breathlessly; “you’re here.”

“I did promise you that I would come.” Airaian’s voice was calm, steady and she gazed up at Saeran’s beautiful, handsome face. Smiling softly, Saeran led her inside the flat, shutting the door behind them. 

“Would you like something to drink?” He asked Airaian as she took off her shoes. The emerald eyed girl turned to face him, and nodded her head up and down. 

“Oh yes, please. Just some water would be lovely. Thank you,” she replied.

“Of course.” Saeran lightly caressed her cheek with his fingers for a few minutes before disappearing into the small kitchen. 

While he did this, Airaian sat on the sofa, gazing around. The Choi flat was such a familiar yet strange place for her. It was familiar because she had been there before (albeit Anneliese always being with her, and Saeyoung would be home as well). But now since she was alone with Saeran this time, she felt slightly nervous which heightened the strangeness. 

Oh, she loved him, no doubt, and trusted him with everything she had in her. Despite the difficulties of his past, Saeran was able to move forward and become a stronger person- not just physically, but also emotionally and mentally. No longer did he allow himself to be manipulated and abused, nor did he let other people make his decisions as he once did. He was a new person, someone who could now think for himself.

Airaian snapped back to reality when she saw that Saeran had returned moments later with her water, complete with a straw and lid. 

“Here you are,” he murmured, and handed Airaian the tumbler cup. She took it, thanked him again and took a sip. Smiling softly, Saeran took the seat next to her, and scooted as close to her as he possibly could. 

“Thank you for coming,” he continued, and tucked a strand of Airaian’s long, brown hair behind her ear; “I was so afraid that you wouldn’t. I thought you may have changed your mind.” He slid his right thumb over the Airaian’s slightly parted lips, caressing them lightly and sighing. 

“I...I almost didn’t,” Airaian confessed, and then quickly added; “but like I said, I promised you I would come. I couldn’t just not show up.” Though only for a few seconds, Saeran’s eyes flickered with pain, and he chewed his bottom lip.

“Did you… not want to come at first?” He asked softly.

Sensing that she had unintentionally hurt him, Airaian placed her cup on the coffee table in front of her. Then, she reached out and gathered Saeran in her arms, kissing him sweetly on the mouth. 

“That’s… that’s not what I wanted to say. I’m sorry if that was how it came off. Of course I wanted to come see you...I love you, Saeran,” she responded quietly. She touched their foreheads together- “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

They kissed again, and Saeran pulled Airaian into his chest. Then, lifting her up in his arms, he carried her into his bedroom where a queen size bed awaited them enticingly. The door slammed shut behind them, and then within minutes, both were back in action. Saeran’s hands wandered over Airaian’s back, quickly locating the zipper on her skater dress. As he began to lower it and the garment became looser around her body, Airaian moaned and gripped Saeran’s shoulders tightly.

“S-Saeran,” she whispered faintly, “a-ah....”

“I want you, Airie,” came Saeran’s breathy reply; “I want you so bad. As soon as you stepped inside, I’ve wanted to simply ravish you. You’re so beautiful.” He finished unzipping the dress, then continued on to lower the straps. Once that out of the way, he moved on to Airaian’s dainty, lacy bra, unclipping it with ease with his right hand. He moaned slightly in content as he peeled away the garment, revealing Airaian’s soft and supple breasts. Her nipples were already erect with yearning and Saeran chuckled. 

Airaian blushed deeply, and proceeded to cover her face with her hands, but Saeran caught her wrists before she could do so- “no, don’t,” he growled; “I want to see that beautiful, adorable face of yours.” 

Obligingly, she lowered her hands and looked up at him, her face completely flushed to the deepest shade of red. Her body tingled with anticipation, thinking of all the kinds of things Saeran would do to her, and she shivered with delight. Watching him carefully, she studied him. She wanted to be ready.

“Make love to me,” she mewled in a soft, needy voice; “Saeran please, I beg you.” 

Grinning slyly, Saeran smirked.

“Damn, you’re so hot when you beg,” he replied lowly; “I love it. It’s such a huge turn on.” His fingers skittered over Airaian’s left outer thigh, before slowly moving towards the soft inner part, “Though I wanna let myself explore your body first.”

“Saeran, wait — “

She was silenced with a kiss, hot and passionate. Saeran’s left hand palmed her left breast, rolling the nipple first between his fingers, then under his thumb. His lips then moved to her neck and shoulders, before finally settling on her breasts. A firm, languid and wet tongue circled Airaian’s nipples, licking them for a few minutes before drawing them into his mouth to suck on. 

“S-Saeran p-please,” Airaian pleaded; “please don’t tease me. I can’t take it.” Her body was already on fire, craving for more.

“But you’re so cute and I love seeing you squirm.” 

Saeran chuckled and, using his right hand, tugged at the waistband of Airaian’s panties. Off they came, like the rest of her clothing; and soon she was completely naked. He then went back and teased the skin of Airaian’s inner thigh for a moment or two, before advancing upward towards her core. Licking two of his fingers, Saeran inserted one moist digit into Airaian’s heat, then adding the other, curling them and pumping them at a steady pace.

“Ah!! Saeran!” Airaian moaned. She squirmed and dug her nails into Saeran’s shoulder blades, grinding her hips helplessly, needily. Oh Fuck, this felt so good- she needed him _ now. _Her body was on fire and shaking with pent up pleasure. The bleached white haired boy smiled coyly, teasingly. Seeing his girlfriend squirm and writhe against him turned him on like crazy, causing his clothed erection to throb with need. Removing his fingers from her pussy, Saeran licked off Airaian’s juices, slowly and gingerly. 

“Mmm, you taste delicious, princess,” he murmured; “I think I want seconds.” Before Airaian could say anything in response, Saeran had already spread her legs apart and dipped his head between them. His tongue darted out and he licked her folds teasingly. 

“Saeran!!” Airaian shrieked, “f-fuck!”

Saeran bobbed his head up and down, slow licking turning intense, and then licking became sucking. Airaian grabbed a handful of her lover’s hair and yanked his head up. She kissed him roughly and then pulled him on top of her. Next she slipped her hand inside Saeran’s boxers and began stroking his cock, flicking the head (which was already leaking with precum) with her thumb.

Saeran gasped at the contact and involuntarily bucked his hips forward. 

“_ Unnnhhhh” _

Airaian smiled seductively and tugged at the waistband of her boyfriend’s boxers downwards. His erection, now free, sprung up and she eyed it hungrily, licking her lips. 

_ Her turn. _

Bending her head down, she kissed the tip of Saeran’s cock, then made her way down its entire length, giving it soft, tiny little pecks. Saeran groaned with pleasure, his body shivering with delight at the contact. 

More. He craved more. 

“Hng… Airie,” he gasped, and clenched his thighs; “oh God.” Beads of sweat dripped from his body, his cock twitching with desire. More precum leaked from the tip and Airaian lapped it up eagerly. 

“Mm...so delicious,” she murmured, “I want you, Saeran. I want all of you.” Carefully she wrapped her lips around the tip of the shaft and sucked, sighing in content. 

Saeran mewled in response and involuntarily arched his back. _ Ah, this felt so good- so right. _ He bucked his hips again, begging Airaian to go further. She obliged, and took his entire cock into her mouth, sucking him off like a lollipop, making small, intermittent sounds as she did.

“Fuck!” Saeran cried out, “Oh fuck yes!” Needily he continued thrusting up and into Airaian’s mouth, begging for more. 

“Saeran! Ah!! Oh my god,” Airaian moaned, “you’re so big.” She continued sucking until Saeran got close, which at that time she stopped and looked up. “Fuck me,” she hissed, “fuck me good.” 

The minted boy quickly obliged and gently turned over so that Airaian was on her back. The brunette girl automatically hooked her legs around his waist and she closed her eyes. Slowly and steadily, Saeran guided his hardened cock towards Airaian’s core, burying the tip between her folds. He thrusted once, carefully, and she moaned loudly.

“Saeran, Saeran,” Airaian chanted, “Fuck me harder, please. I need you so bad.”

He didn’t have to be asked twice. 

The thrusting got rougher, more intense until Saeran was slamming into Airaian. 

“Princess,” he growled, “ah—-agh. Fuck.” 

“Saeran!” Airaian cried out and dug her nails once more into her lover’s shoulder blades. Her breasts bounced slightly and Saeran grunted. He continued thrusting in and out of her until...

“Saeran, I’m about to come,” Airaian whimpered.

“Me too,” Saeran replied breathlessly, “I’m so close.”

After a couple more powerful thrusts, both of them reached their climax, falling into a state of pure euphoria. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over them, enveloping them in its warmth. And once it was over, they lay together side by side, wrapped up in each other’s arms. 

“Still wish you hadn’t come?” Saeran teased, stroking Airaian’s cheek lightly with the tips of his fingers. Laughing her sweet, melodic laugh, Airaian shook her head.

“Stop, don’t - you’re gonna make me feel bad,” she joked back, and tangled her fingers in Saeran’s silky white hair. They then travelled down the smooth column of his neck, before resting on his chest. She kissed him lightly on the lips and he moaned softly, savouring her sweet taste. 

“Aw, I’m just teasin’ ya, princess.” Saeran winked and lightly kissed Airaian’s forehead. 

“Mmm, perhaps you should be teasing _ other _things….if you know what I mean?” Airaian batted her eyes innocently and Saeran pretended to be shocked.

“Now hold on right there, missy. Don’t tell me you’re up for round 2 already?” he asked, clearly amused. 

“I can do as many rounds as necessary,” Airaian replied haughtily, and looked at him with fire and determination in her emerald green eyes; “I’m no wimp.”

“Ooh, what a champ. Damn girl, you must have a ton of stamina. Mind if you share some of that with me?” Saeran broke into a grin. 

They laughed out loud and kissed sweetly, preparing themselves for round 2.

**-END-**

  



End file.
